Cursed
by TheKazemaruSiblings
Summary: summer had been cursed at birth. Now she must adventure to her past to save her future. Set during the FFI arc. OC submissoin closed rated T for safety.Sorry it taken forever to update. The main charcters never see each other and main charters are minors
1. prologue

Isabella: Hey people

Endou: So what this fic about

Isabella: Well I don't want to give it away. But it about summer and it from her P.O.V mostly

Hiroto: Isabella does not own Inazuma eleven

* * *

><p>The cool night air brushed my face. I'm here at Liocott Island. It was almost Moring. There was hardly any sound. I looked around in awe. It looked amazing even in the dark of the night. I started to walk I don't know how long I will have walk for, But it worth it to say good bye. I must hurry my time was slowly running out.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella:I am accepting OCs<p>

**Name **

**Nickname **

**Appearance **

**Personality **

**Likes **

**Dislikes**

**Flaws **(must have one)

**Crush** (mark from the unicorn is taken)

**Time in life**

**Age **

**Other info**

**Times in life info:**

**Nursery**

Age range: 4-6

Country: England

IE charter involved: Edgar valentines

**Elementary school **

Ages: 6-11

Country: America

IE charters involved: Aki Kino, Kazuya Ichinose, Asuka Domon and Mamoru Nishigaki

**Middle school **

Ages 11-14

Country: America

IE charters involved: mark Kruger, Dylan Keith

**High school**

Ages: 14-18

Country: America

IE charters involved: Kazuya Ichinose,Asuka Domon, Terumi Afuro , Dylan Keith and mark Kruger

* * *

><p>Isabella: thank-you for reading<p>

IE: cast please submit those OCs

Note: the first OCs will not appear till chapter 3 and we need ones for Nursery first


	2. The Birth of a Curse

Isabella: This were the story truly beings.

Burn: So I am in it?

Isabella: No but you can do the disclaimer for me.

Burn: Fine... Isabella does not own Inazuma eleven!

* * *

><p>I manage get the first bus from the airport. I started to think about why I was here in the first place. I can remember everything since birth, even if I try to forget I just can't.<p>

My first memory is lying in my mother's arms. I felt safe and happy but then the atmosphere completely changed. Then warmth and love seem to just disappear, down a deep dark hole. I heard a high pith cold voice

"Time to keep up your side of the deal. HAND HER OVER NOW!" The voice screeched I didn't like it at all.

"Daniel what is she talking about" my mother's voice didn't sound the same. It sounded angry and hateful. I didn't like that either.

"I made a deal with this woman to give my first child away for my mother's life" Daddy paused "But I regret it with all my heart. I love my daughter and no one will take her away from us."

"Is that so" Her cold voice made me shiver, it was harsh and mean. "Then she'll be cursed." Her eyes started to glow orange. "Three weeks after her fifteenth birthday at sunset she shall die slowly and painfully" The woman grabbed my arm "A tattoo shall appear and when it stays she will be close to her death." The woman laughed a cold laugh full of hatred and darkness "she will lose those who are close to her and those who love her." the room filled with the cold laughter and as the woman disappeared the laughter disappeared too. My arm stared to burn ,my mother gasped, I screamed out.

My next memory was short grandpa had just died mum was crying. I didn't feel happy either I felt upset and scared.

A few days later I remember my parents talking into the flames.

"Sainly your sister Desta have cursed my child can you remove it" my father said

"It is clearly your fault but I will help you" a voice had come from the flames "Your child may still have the powers of them but she will not die if she finds love and someone to love her back." The flames went out.

The bus had reached the Japan national team area I got and walked to the lodge I'm finally here I whispered to myself. Here to live my final days

* * *

><p>IE cast: when are we in it!<p>

Isabella: next chappie and your OCs might appear

IE: Ok,please review

Isabella: Thank you for reading

Hiroto: Sainly and Desta? whrere have I Heard that before? *shurgs shoulders* oh well who cares


	3. Taken In

Endou: HI ERVERYONE!

Kidou: why are you so happy.*smirks.*

Endou: We are going to play soccer.

Everyone: *rolls eyes*

Gouenji: Isabella does not own Inazuma eleven.

Isabella: plus the first OCs will be appearing. Sorry If it's very English Dub style but that's the version I was watching at the time of the episode.

* * *

><p><span>Endou P.O.V<span>

I when I woke up the first thing I thought was tire training. I put on my uniform and ran outside. I saw a girl standing outside the lodge. "Hi I'm Endou Mamoru, Captain of Inazuma Japan." I held out my hand, she shook it.

"Summer Terumi."She smiled. Terumi I thought. "Wait are you and Aphrodi from Zeus JR high and Korea's fire dragon related." She laughed

"Oh Onii-chan been getting quite popular lately" she smirked. I almost jumped "wait are you his younger sister. I asked I was surprised what is she doing here I thought. "Oh no we're just cousins but we're so close. We share a birthday to and he's two hours older" she shook her head "But why are you here at Liocott Island." I asked. She replied "I need to … oh I feel so dizzy" and she passed out. The team ran out.

"Captain what happened?" Kabeyama asked.

"I don't know" I saw Aki and she told us to her bring in the lodge. Gouenji and Kidou carried her on an arm each

Summers P.O.V 

I was embarrassed I felt so weak but Aki seems to remember or why would of she had taken me in, but I have been accepted before by people I don't know…

_*FLASHBACK*_

I was sitting in a tree minding my own business, listening in on the lesson I had notice there was a new boy who went by the name Gouenji Shuuya, I heard a girl whisper

"You know Gouenji-san he went Kidokawa Seishuu before and he was the ace striker with his fire tornado" A girl with long blonde hair in cute little pigtails said. A girl behind her flashed a smile. She had light shoulder-length blue hair and black eyes.

I was in Japan originally to find Aki but I got scared, I didn't want to tell her but I really did to, I was confused and scared. The schools in Japan seemed different from the ones back home in America. The lesson dragged on, but I wanted to stay. Once the lesson had finally finished I saw a boy with brunette hair which was sticking up ran up to the so called Gouenji

"Hi I'm Endou Mamoru Captain of the Raimon soccer club" The Gouenji boy stared at the boy and rudely told no. The over captain of the soccer club ran off somewhere to do something. Gouenji looked outside and saw me staring from the leaves he looked shocked then stared hard. I fell out of the tree and to my surprise I was not hurt. Then a girl ran up to me it was the same girl with the blue hair from earlier.

"Hi so are you from around here "she nervously asked I smiled and said

"No no I am from America, just here on business. By the way I'm summer Terumi." I said back smiling I held out my hand. She took it. "Hi summer –san, I am Ito Yuzuki." She smiled she looked a kind girl.

Ito P.O.V:

The girl looked kind but first impressions can be wrong, "So what do you liked to do" I asked the girl she looked like she could help us, I haven't seen no one survive a fall like that .S he smiled "Soccer, But I hate it if someone used for wrong, Because soccer about unity and togetherness! " Her twinkled just like Captains, I smirked, and she sounds perfect for the job. I told her "come with me" she nodded and walked with me to a different tree. The tree recognised my voice when I said the password

"Sakka Yaroze." The tree made a doorway and we walked through we entered the main room. I saw summer face It was impressed

Normal P.O.V

Summer looked around she looked amazed. Ito turned around and said

"Welcome to the society of youth trying to look after soccer." Ito said. "Or the S.O.Y.T.A.S for short." She paused "We take highly skilled youths who like soccer and try and protect it for the good guys." She smiled.

"I hate the early shifts it may be four pm there but it five am here in brazil, but I shouldn't complain " Yoshii Shirei moaned, she had green eyes light brown hair which went down to her waist and it was tied in pigtails. She was talking on one of the computers via web chat.

"Hi Forty I got a new girl her name is summer, summer meet Yoshii Shirei, she hooked up all of the computers here." There were a lot of computers

"Yeah I am a computer whiz, I can fix any technology devise and build any site" she said. "These are here so we can communicate with are people all over the world and the main office is in Japan." She smiled a Summer's astonished face.

The girl at the computer asked politely "Can I just get the report please?"

Yoshii faced harden "well I have noticed that Mac Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos acted star acting since they got a new coach." she looked back at school the other day the two boys gave her the cold shoulder then walked away. Then when she tried to see them they got mad and told her to leave them alone.

The girl stood up and ran up to big room with secretary and left a report on her desk. Yoshii waved goodbye and told them she was going to get some breakfast. Summer notice another girl talking

"Hiroto has just disappeared from school and I called his orphanage and there was information" The girl had Golden Blonde Hair and Hazel Eyes and like always wearing a school uniform, her name was Ayumi Sakurai. She was deeply worried about Hiroto; Hiroto was Japanese but had gone to Italy where she lived, for student exchange. She had a crush on Hiroto.

The girl at the computer said "strange my friends Midorikawa Ryuuji and Yagami Reina both gone missing from school, and didn't Hiroto used to live in the sun garden with those two. I will look into that." The report faxed through as she passed Ito, Ito called

"Konnichiwa Haru-chan" Ito smiled, Haruka waved as she rushed off to the secretary. Ito told Summer to come with her the walk to the office everyone was running to with their Reports

"You've got to see our boss, and if we accept you we won't erase your memory" she half smiled at Summer's worried face. The two arrived in the office and Summer saw Ito talk privately with "the boss" she came out ten minutes later saying she is accepted. Summer broke down in front of her told her reason she came to Japan and they gave her a house, Summer was going to be alright for a while.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Summer P.O.V

Aki sat me on a chair and looked me in the eye. "summer, when did you last eat and when did you get up this Morning."

I half smiled "I never went to sleep and I last eat a day ago."I waved my hands . "Only Because I have just ran out of money."Aki looked at her and smiled. "at least your alive we all thought you had died or something," Summer scoffed " that nice I only ran away." Aki rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

Kidou looked at me "why are you so similar, Wait you were spying on a Raimon game from a tree!"

Hiroto looked at me "I have seen you before to watching all the Raimon games."

Fuyuka said "I saw her in a tree watching Raimon practise we first met."

Gouenji quietly said "I 'm sure I saw her fall from a tree on my first day of Raimon."

I sweat dropped and laughed. "Before you shout your complaints and what not, just here me out." They all stopped shouting "I am Summer Terumi Cousins with Aphrodi Terumi and I call him Onii-chan, I am From America was born in England. I was Aki Best friend from childhood and I know Ichinose and Domon."

"But what did Aki-chan say about running away?" Haruna raised her eyebrow.

I scratched the back of my neck. " Eh Well… When my parents died in a car crash a week before Gouenji joined Raimon I ran off to Japan to find Aki, but I didn't want to tell her what happened but I started to watch Raimon and became a big fan followed you around and I am a big fan of Inazuma Japan ." she smiled

Aki came in with toast "you know she need to eat every five hours or she passes out and she actually forgets to eat unless she told to." Aki laughed at my shocked face. "But why are you here Summer?" I couldn't tell her that I smiled and said to say hi to my best friend they didn't believe me.

*_Time skip*_

I was having nightmares again,but something afterwards told me the end was coming

* * *

><p>Isabella: Sorry It took me long to update, hope I got your OCs right.<p>

Shirou: Please Review.

Isabella: It makes my day d^. ^b


	4. The Tatooed Nightmare

Endou: *Crying in Emo corner* You Liar Isabella

Hiroto: why is Endou crying in the Emo coner

Gouenji: Isabella lied to him about the soccer last chappie and she wouldn't lert him join that 'S.O.Y.T.A.S' because he didn't have enough skill

Summer: Sorry. *looks down*

Isabella: Don't be He bounding around gave me a head ache, I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELVEN and sorry for taking forever to update.

* * *

><p>I was having nightmares again. I didn't expect them because I was quite happy, but they came. The night the end began. It was the night of the ball with England Shizuka, Amaterasu who was from England and was part of the organisation. She was standing by the food table her long black waist length hair slighty saying in the night-time breeze.<p>

I went up to her and we talked till Edgar came over , I noticed Shizuka blush, we talked about begin back in England In nursery together, the days we would play Knights, Queens and Rock guitar hero (I always be the Rock hero) and if Onii-chan was there we would play it with Gods too. Edgar walked off to socialise with the rest of the party nothing else really happened till I got home.

I got dressed and ready for bed then I fell into a deep sleep. I was in a massive room but it was dark then a light appeared above my head illumining my face, then many lights appeared each showing the same girl, me. I tried to move but my hands and feet were in shackles. One of the voices spoke she was in a white dress and was a more beautiful version of me. "Hello Summer how are you, still cursed." The voice was like a sweet poison to the mind. I screamed what do you want from me! The voice laughed "To remind you that you are not of this world, you were born to be the master of the demon world, I screamed your wrong but there was no use I knew that Poison spoke the truth. Hell selects children to be the masters of hell before they are born, I was born to be the leader of hell, the leader had terrible powers only they can posses and handle, the voice looked at me then started to smile. "then Explain this…" I saw me and Ito sitting on the side of a grassy hill, I asked. "Why did you let me join, when people like Endou aren't allowed?"

She looked at me and said "to tell you the truth I thought we could use you as a spy, I mean how many kids can jump from a 50ft tree and survive, I also saw a blue arua surrounds you, you've got to have some kind of power!" Ito smiled as the memory ended

"And if that's not enough remember this." Another memory began . Aki, Ichinose and Domon where sitting on the pavement, when I had ran out to play with them. Ichinose saw a puppy in the middle of the road, he ran to get it but a truck came and ran him over but because of my powers I managed to stop some of the impact, I saved his life. The memory ended . But Summer-samma there is also your curse remember" the demonic girls started skipping around the mirrors singing Cursed. Then one of the came from the mirror and stabbed me in the arm.

I awoke screaming the whole of Inazuma Japan came to my room, They saw me clutch my arm and saw words begin burned into my skin. Maledicta. Gouenji and Kidou saw my arm they both read it and said "Cursed!" At the same time.

* * *

><p>Summer: WHAT?<p>

Endou: NO SOCCER AGAIN

Isabella: Oh shut it! Sorry if it's too short. Please review and read my other stories!

**.:Review or you'll be cursed you've got 5..4..3..2:.**


	5. the Explanation

Isabella: Hi guys, I do not own Inazuma eleven *eats cookie*

Kazemaru: sis why are you eating a lot of cookies *prepares to run*

Fudou: I dared her to and if she wins I pay her £1000

Everyone: YOU'VE KILLED US ALL BAKA

* * *

><p>Gouenji and Kidou saw my arm they both read it and said "Cursed!" At the same time. I looked shocked how could they know?, Gouenji and Kidou looked at each other, till Kidou said. " my dad made me learn Latin, that what that it's Latin for that thing" He pointed to my tattoo Me and Aki looked at each other for support, we gave each other looks of sympathy, I asked should I tell them? She gave me a solemn yes. I stood up and told them "When I was born, a woman came and told me at age 15, I would die." I paused, scared of what came next ."We went to her sister to 'soften' the curse to if I don't find love and someone to love me, I would die. The tattoo is symbol that my time is running out." Most people gasped. Endou jumped up. " WHAT IF YOU FIND LOVE!" Fudou stood up "please shut up, It's too late to shout at this hour, it gives me a headache." We all scowled at Fudou, even thought we agreed. I did find love, but he likes a girl." I said Aki shouted "WHO WHO WHO!" The girls leaned forward and the boys groaned. "It's Mark form the Unicorn." The girls squealed but the boys seemed not bothered. Kidou whispered to Kazemaru. "That's Ichinose team captain?" Kazemaru nodded. They knew I was holding back. "But he likes this girl called Amber." I looked down the day I snapped. " It Was nearing spring in America and some girl and me was in a fight." A mix of confusion and shock spread across their faces. "She knew that I liked Mark and I was 'rude' to her the day before, so she kiss him in front of me." I sighed "but the next day I lost my parents and my little sister." Kazemaru squirmed in his seat. "The only person I felt I could talk to was Aki so I ran away to Japan, but I got scared." Aki hugged me and told me I still shouldn't of ran away, they thought I had died. I just had relised Aki must have been so beat up, losing Ichinose, Aki was heartbroken. I am so selfish, and what about Aphrodi he must have been so worried, Oh I forgot he couldn't, he was too busy almost killing other teenagers, WHY WOULD HE CARE ABOUT ME? There was a small voice in my head of course he cares he's your cousin. I shooed the voice away. Hiroto asked me "so when is your birthday." It looked like Hiroto was putting the pieces together. I shouted four weeks time <strong>(AN: I think they play one match a week, so that would be the week of the orphanes match) "**No, Summer that means you've come to live your last days here." Aki looked so serious, I just nodded. Silence washed the room. " MINNA time for bed! We have a big match tomorrow." Everyone filled out of the room, and left me to my own thoughts.

Kazemaru P.O.V:

I was walking down the corridor when Gouenji, Kidou, and Endou pushed me into Kidou's room. "Are you okay Kazemaru." Asked Gouenji. Endou and Kidou looked just as serious. "you looked really ill back there, Is your sister alright.

I sighed " She going back into her old ways and she seems angry with me." Kidou told me it was going to be alright. Then everyone but Kidou left the room.

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile in the unicorn area…

Mark and Dylan were playing cards. "PAY UP." Shouted mark who was the victor again, Dylan mumbled something as he gave Mark the money. mark saw the picture on his bed side table and looked down.

To Be countiuned…

* * *

><p>Isabella: WOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * shoots everything* THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!.<p>

Everyone: *runs out the room* LOCK THE DOOR!*Tachiukai lockes it then everyone glares at fudou* BAKA!

Kazemaru: You know you now need to pay her £1000

Fudou: Damn it I thought she'll lose

Kazemaru: Never underestimate Onne-chan, sorry for the late update, and thank-you to **60 Percent Dark Chocolate, LilLighting123,XLightsxLostxInxDarknessx, Iam going crazy and RoyalAssassinsiblings97, ** for submiting OC you guys are the best!

Summer: All reviews will revice a grow your own Inazuam eleven charcter may vary

Random kid: Mum why did it grow into a someka when I asked for a Gouenji

Summer: You must of overwatered, It will be deliered to you by 2 of your favoiute charcters.

Fubuki**: Please vote in her poll and read her other stories.**

Isabella: YEAH WHOOO! TAKE THAT NATSUMI,RIKA,CHAN-SUU,and SOMEKA!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

**press the button below to place your oder NOW!**


	6. Troubles

Isabella: HELLO PEOPLE OF !

NJ: Wow, you actually updated

Isabella: Yeah, and I now have a beta reader who's gonna help me to

Kazemaru: Just get on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Hey they don't own Inazuma Eleven, so don't hurt them and stuff

Isabella: Thank you Disclamier-kun!

NJ: Weird.

* * *

><p>"No Father, no! Please don't harm them." Akasuki trembled, quivering like a scared rabbit. She stood in front of her younger sisters, being the wall that would protect them from their father.<p>

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! Screamed her father.

His nostrils flared his eyes widened. Alcohol mixed with cigarettes filled the girls noses and made them ill. Akasuki stood like a deer caught in the headlights, her mouth hanged open and her eyes widened. There was a large SMACK! Akasuki fell to the ground, her face was red and throbbing. In the moments of her pain and agony her father bent down grabbed her long teal braid and pulled it close to his dark, ragged, un-shaved face.

"Never speak to me like that again!" his voice was only a whisper but it struck her like a knife. Her father dragged her to a room in every corner, every wall, every, every inch. Akasuki was thrown in. Starving, scared and confused, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her father laughed a cruel laugh and advanced on the two young girls cowering in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Liocott island...<strong>

"PAY UP DUDE!" Dylan screamed, motioning Mark to pay him. Mark looked down in sorrow. "Okay so you don't have to pay me but a bets a bet.

Mark sigh a heavy sigh. "Summer I miss her."

Dylan anime fell, got up and placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Hey look, you know it's been a year and she most likely have gone. Like the seasons girls come and go, hey maybe your next girl will be called Autumn. Mark growled at his best friends idea of a joke. "My point is that she would want you to move on be HAPPY!"

Mark looked up about to speak then there was a knock at door. Dylan went to answer it. There stood Michel Jacks in a long red dressing gown and red fluffy slippers growling the sight was horrific. "IT IS FIRGGEN 12AM GO TO BED!" He screamed. Ichinose and Bobby snickered from behind there doors. Michel reached forward and dragged Dylan out by the bra-opps I mean goggles.

Mark looked out the window and sighed. "Dylan really didn't help." Then he smiled. "And I managed to get out of paying him." Mark took one last look before turning away and preparing himself for bed.

**The next morning...**

There was a new girl at the table she had waist long light brown hair which was tided in pigtails, tanned skin and dark green eyes. She stood up and smiled brightly at Mark and Dylan holding out her hand for them to shake. "Hello, my name is Yoshii Shirei, you can call me Yon-Zero if you want!"

Dylan grabbed her hand and Shirei blushed a deep crimson. "Yo, welcome to the Unicorn!"

"Hey Dyl, you got yourself a girlfriend!" Dylan elbowed Mark in the ribs.

Shirei sweatdropped and said, "From today, I am your new manager. I am extremely skilled in computers and technology; I can make any website and fix anything."

"COOL, could you make one all about ME?" Dylan asked, doing a hero pose. Shirei was about to say something when Mark cut in.

"Yeah it will have two visits, you and your mum." Everyone cracked up with laughter.

Dylan growled. Ichinose was tired of all those fights, so he changed the subject. "Inazuma Japan is playing today, right...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later in the Inazuma Japan lodge…<strong>

Kazemaru had received a call from home from his sisters, he was overjoyed.

"Hello Ichirouta, we haven't had the chance to talk to you in so long."

"Akasuki! I am so glad to talk to you. How are you?"

"Err great, thank-you—you?" Akasuki began to get very nervous.

"What's wrong?" Kazemaru knew his sisters well

"…" Before Akasuki could speak her youngest sister Tama took the phone

"HELP ONII-CHAN! DADDY SCARY HE HITS, HE'S SMELLY, I HATE HIM!" Tama wailed down the phone. There was a thud. The line went fuzzy screams and shout where heard by Kazemaru before his the line completely died.

"Sis, sis, SIS!" Kazemaru screamed. Haruka ran in and wrapped a comforting arm around Kazemaru.

"What's happening, tell me please?" Haruka asked him but all Kazemaru could say was "Sis, sis, sis!". Haruka decided to take him to Coach Kudou. She guided him through the hallway of Inazuma Japan, luckily nobody was there because of they were all enjoying a day off. She arrived at his office and knocked on the door three times. The couple entered and sat down in the two spindly chairs in front of the large oak desk. Coach Kudou asked Kazemaru to explain, so after a while Kazemaru regained composure and began.

"And there was only a bunch of screams." Kazemaru finished. Coach Kudou remained silent then picked up his phone dialled a number and told the teens to go.

Kazemaru and Haruka left the office, once the door was fully shut Kazemaru said, "Hey thanks for helping me Haruka-chan, I just felt so scared and confused."

He offered his hand and asked, "Would you like to join me and some of the boys for ice-cream." Haruka flushed a deep pink before nodding and leaving with Kazemaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening in a hotel on Liocott Island…<strong>

All of the girls from S.O.Y.T.A. where currently on Liocott gathered at one of the vast majority of hotels on Liocott island. All the girls' sleeping bags were darted around the room and the only girls who weren't there was Summer, Ito and Akasuki.

"I feel so bad." Shirei admitted.

"Why? You know that Yuzu-chan and Akasuki-chan are stuck in Japan and Summer-chan wasn't allow come." Shizuka replied. Shizuka was the oldest so she was naturally the boss.

"But, weren't we going to call Yuzu-chan." Ayumi remained them.

"Oh yeah!" Shizuka facepalmed herself and dialled up Ito.

"Hi g-guys, how are you?" The shy voice of Ito squeaked.

"Give it a rest Yuzu-chan, we know that's not your real voice." Haruka shouted over the phone.

"OW! You don't have to shout. Anyway update on Summer?" A much more confident Ito this time replied.

Haruka gave a sad smile. "She told Inazuma Japan about her curse." Ito chuckled.

"I bet Aki forced her."

Shirei shouted down the phone. "UPDATE ON AKASUKI NOW!" Haruka paled she still hadn't told them.

"Well…" Ito told them everything.

"NO!"All the girls cried out in usion.

"Poor Akasuki."

"Poor Fubuki." Everyone smirked at Shizuka's comment.

"Well let's pray Summer and Akasuki will be fine." Ayumi finally commented and with this the all fell back laughing, holding hands. They never felt this close.

But Summer never felt so far away.

Summer's P.O.V:

My tattoo burned as I slept, she tossed and turned. This was one of my nightmares.

I was in a dark room, all alone. I could barely see except one light in the middle of the room. There was a dark figure. I slowly walked towards it.

"Mummy?" The figure slowly turned around wearing a creepy smile. It lunged forward and grabbed me, then dissolved into a thousand spiders and bugs and began to eat me. I screamed and the dream ended.

I woke up in a cold sweat I knew the end was near, but I didn't know what to do about it. So when the time comes I will take death as it comes; since my life is just worthless.

* * *

><p>Isabella: please review!<p>

NJ: we're too lazy to come up with something funny

Kazemaru: come on we're tired!

Isabella: thank-you for reading

**Press this button now, you know you want to.**


	7. Hell, Heaven and earth

Isabella: Hello my people were back.

NJ: we have decided to try and finsh this Fan fic first. It's currently our top proirty.

Kazemaru: But my sisters' school exams are coming up soon.

NJ: my secondary school entry exams

Isabella: and I need good levels or my report will look truly bad. TT^TT

Kazemaru: *kicks Midorikawa up the arse* Disclaimer QUICK

Midorikawa: OUCHHHH! Damn bastards,anyway TheKazemaruSiblings don't own Inazuma eleven, or the OCs of course!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**Somewhere in hell…**

There stood a woman. A dark veil covered her face, a black cloak draped across her broad shoulders. Her writhed hand was placed on a large crystal ball, which captured the little light and it shimmered different shades of pink, gold, green and blue. Her breath was cold but heavy; her decaying body gave off a smell of sweet perfume and death.

"Mother?"said a young demon named Desuta. He had deep green eyes with pointy little eyelashes. He shook his long spiky auburn hair, placed a dark tanned hand on his hip and, ruffled his two black fluffy wings as a sign of pride before taking a deep breath and carrying on, "Why must that girl have the powers, and not me? I'm the leader of Hell Army Z!" He screamed at his mother, shooting a dark glare at her and raising his nose.

"I have told you before, this girl was born with these power and you are not the true leader, she is. She will bring a new dark era to the earth." she shouted, her back was turned to the young demon. She turned over her writhed hands to face up. Then she turned them to face back down again. A purple aura began to grow as she repeated this act. She clapped her two hands together and finally turned towards Desuta.

The young demon watched with fearful eyes, his pulsed quickened and, his breath deepened. His mind kept screaming to run away, though his body was frozen solid. The clocked woman pushed her palms towards the young demon. The aura shot toward Desuta and twisted it's self around his neck. Desuta began to choke and gag, the purple cord tightening around hid neck and yet, he tried to wrangle free it tightened it's self around Desuta. He began to scream a high-pitched scream and the air failed to reach his lungs.

_I am immortal…I can't die, can I?, _the young demon thought.

The woman began to scream in a high pitched voiced, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE, I RAISED YOU! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

Each word cut through Deasta's ears and caused them to ache. Then her voice began to calm, "You know even if she did find love, she will be the end of the earth, due to her losing control, our plan is still intact.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Somewhere in Heaven…**

A tall, teenaged angel laid on his pure white fluffy bed. Having long, maroon, plait-snaked hair, and his azure blue eyes were fixed on his beautiful silver sword that he twirled between his fingers. He thought over the task he was given by God and he couldn't believe what he was excepted to do.

_God would never do that himself, so why was he chosen?_, Sain thought. He placed the large sword to his side, sat up and sighed. He looked at the sword, and he suddenly had the desire to try it out.

Sain leaped up onto his bed, his right hand was gripped tightly on the handle of the sword. He thought the deathly blade high above his head, sprung up behind it and grabbed it mid-air. He brought the sword over his head as he landed on the stone floor crouching. The angel flourished his sword, swishing the blade and sliced a clean cut right through a small, brown teddy bear. Sain stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, realizing the cotton that was pouring out of the ever striking teddy bear he loved and cherished as a child.

He began to panic. He did his best to pick up the ever increasing fluff flowing out from his teddy bear. The maroon-haired angel desired that it is best to visit The Guide. The Guide was Sain's proctor from a child, like a father-figure to him. He was very good with his hands so all Sain had to was leave his room and ask nicely if he would fix his teddy, but there was one flaw. God had forbidden the Angel to exit his room. Damn, that really stumped his plans. So the angel laid back hugging what was left of his cherished teddy bear, wondering what the future held

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Back down on earth...**

There stood a girl somewhere in Liocott Island, her shoulder-length hair swayed gently in the summer breeze. A hand reached out and gripped her shoulder...

* * *

><p>Isabella: WTF just happened.<p>

Sain: You wrote it

Isabella: Oh yeah, anyway, Thu don't worry your OC will turn up next chappie I PROMISE!

Kazemaru: ==""""""""""""" Please review and tell us if we made a mistake or something...


	8. Sorry it's just a filler!

Kazemaru's: *dusting their profile of the cobwebs etc..*

Isabella: It's been awhile.

NJ: Summer almost over, and my exams went well, Isabella dropped levels in every class!

Isabella: SHUT-UP! I HAVE MY REASONS!

Kazemaru: It's going to be hell since your going to go to the same school. ANYWAY! We've been not allowed on the computer.

Isabella: We appoglize this is just a filler and we are working on all the other matrieal to plus we want to write more hetalia fanfics too.

NJ: WE CAN'T GET PASS EPISODE ONE OF INZUMA ELEVEN GO 2: CHRONO STONE!

Isabella: We've also started to do more hetalia events now. ANYWAY!

Atsuya: Disclaimer: Kazemaru Siblings own nothing! If they did they wouldn't be so poor. NOW READ THE DAMN STORY!

* * *

><p>Her light blue hair blew in the warm summer breeze. Ito Yuzuki had finally touched down on the tropical island paradise which is Liocott Island. Her large black eyes pierced the azure blue sky, as she ran her milky white hand though the mop of hair which graced her head.<p>

A pale hand gripped her shoulder tightly. Yuzuki froze on the spot the moment she felt it.

"Why do look so scared Yuzu-chan?" the warm voice of Fubuki Shirou greeted the blue hair girl.

Yuzuki relaxed a little wriggling out of Fubuki's tight. "Ah, he-hello Fubuki-kun. Did you enjoy the flight?"

"Yeah, it was amazing to pass all those countries. If I saw you I would of said hello earlier, but we're together now huh? That's all that matters! Right?"

Yuzuki being the shy, timid, book worm she was only managed to nod slightly and rush away to the bus scheduled to do drop them to lodge. Fubuki followed shaking his head chuckling at the forever shy girl Yuzuki is.

**0~0~0~0~0**

Summer had volunteered to clean the house that day. It was hard work with all the messy boys to pick up after, yet she took pride in her work, so she always did her best.

She was mopping the large hallway when a loud knock was heard at the big, glossy, oak door. Summer's ear pricked up as she made her way to the old door. She slid it open and to her surprise, an old friend was there.

"Hel-YUZU-CHANNN!" Summer ran into the arms of her dear friend. The stood there enjoying the moment the sun was right above them, the gods were rejoicing the righteous reunion.

"Hi Summer-chan, how have you been?" The hug was very awkward for a shy girl like Yuzuki, western culture was always so different from Japanese culture but she didn't mind, it was interesting.

Summer drag Yuzuki into the practise filed chatting non-stop about this and that while Yuzuki just nodded and followed. Yet when they arrived at the soccer filed…there was another person who nobody expect to be there. Yuzuki and Summer looked at each other then at the person, then at each other again. This went on for a minute before Summer jumped up and tackled the newcomer to the ground crying. "BLUE ICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Everyone around them sweatdropped and facepalmed.

"Err, Summer…get off!" Gouenji Zandera Aoi (today in a cosplay with penguin earrings.) pushed her blonde off her, flipped her short black hair at the front long at the back , and glared with her dark green eyes into Summer's blood red ones. She shook her head and held out her dark hand for Summer to shake. "Hello Summer, someone's happy to see me."

"Yes, of course!"

**0~0~0~0**

As the sun set over Liocott island all the girls sat outside together watching the crimson sun set disappear into the ocean…these were the moments they treasured most…these moments are what they will hold onto forever.

* * *

><p>Isabella: So please review and we will get the next chapter on as fast as we can.<p>

NJ: THANK-YOU FOR READING!


End file.
